Playing Their Game
by BlueJayWalker10
Summary: I was playing a game and suddenly a strange app appeared on my phone. I don't know how it got there, or how so many powerful people use it. But one thing's for sure. The person who threw me into this thinks it's all a game. And you know what? I'm going to play it.
1. Prologue - Hacked

**Prologue**

 **Hacked**

 **Jumin Han**

 _Perhaps the silk Massimo Bizzocchi tie would be better for meeting with the chairman of Worgas Inc. than the Charles Lavy tie. Italian tie for an Italian company._

Jumin picked up a silk black tie, identical to the twenty-four other that lay in the drawer.

Jumin grabbed his phone, dialing the number. A few rings later, she picked up.

"Assistant Kang, which tie do you think would be better for meeting the chairman of Worgas? The Massimo Bizzocchi tie, or the Charles Lavy tie?" he asked, completely serious.

Assistant Kang sighed audibly through the phone. "Mr. Han, I really don't think the chairman would care whether your tie is Italian or German. It's just a black tie, same as all the others in your drawer."

Jumin pressed on. "But he may not. I can tell the difference between a Korean tie and an American tie."

"But he's not you. Not to mention, Korean fashion and American fashion are two very different things."

Jumin looked at the silk tie in his hands. "It seems you're no help." He hung up.

 _Where is she?_ he thought.

"There you are. Now, which tie should I use? The German tie, or the Italian tie?"

Elizabeth the 3rd walked into the room in her beautiful, graceful gait. She looked at Jumin with beautiful sapphire eyes. Mystic eyes whose beauty could not be matched by all the jewels in the world.

She purred, her eyes flitting from one tie to the other.

 _Such a beautiful sound,_ Jumin thought with a smile.

Elizabeth the 3rd jumped onto Jumin's hand.

"The Italian tie it is."

Jumin's phone buzzed. He pulled out his phone to see a flash of green text before it went to his usual lock screen.

 _What was that?_ he wondered, unlocking his phone.

He looked at his messages and saw a message from an unknown number.

Unknown: _STOP=x000000000000 8(3y=000)4_

Unknown: _0== )8A &c_

 _What in the-_

The code erased itself, and Jumin's screen went back to normal.

 **Jaehee Kang**

Jaehee sighed audibly through the phone. "Mr. Han, I really don't think the chairman would care whether your tie is Italian or German. It's just a black tie, same as all the others in your drawer."

"But he may not. I can tell the difference between a Korean tie and an American tie."

Jaehee rubbed her brow. This was not good. She was already packed with work-she didn't need her boss distracting her.

"But he's not you. Not to mention, Korean fashion and American fashion are two very different things," she said.

"It seems you're no help." He hung up.

 _Then why in the hell did you call me in the_ first _place?_ Jaehee wondered furiously.

"Chief!" a co-worker shouted. Jaehee stifled another sigh.

"The representative of the German car conglomerate Mr. Han was supposed to see tomorrow arrived earlier than expected and would like to meet with him this afternoon."

Jaehee sighed, looking at the framed picture of Zen on her desk.

"I'll call Mr. Han."

A notification popped up on Jaehee's screen.

 _What's this?_ she wondered.

Jumin Han: _Get on the messenger. Now. It's urgent._

 **Yoosung Kim**

"All right!" Yoosung shouted into his microphone. "Blood Dragon for the win!" He checked the time on his phone.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap!"_ he shouted, standing up abruptly. "I'm late! I'm late!" he sputtered, searching for his shoes.

 _"Guildmaster Yoosung?"_ he heard someone ask through his headphones.

 _No wonder I didn't hear the tone. I need to turn the volume down on those headphones,_ he thought.

"Uhb, um-I'm late for school, gotta run! Bye!" Yoosung ran out the door, leaving his phone by his computer.

 **Hyun Ryu**

Zen took a deep breath.

 _I'm in love,_ he thought. His partner began to sing her part of the duet. _We've finally realized it after so long. I finally get to be with the woman I love._

"I am in your eyes, and your arms," she sang.

"I am in your, eyes." Zen smiled lovingly. "And within, your, ar ~ ms. . ."

"Our touching hands, so very hot," Hana continued.

"A moment, becomes forever!" Zen took a deep breath.

"This feeling we have!" they sang out.

"Could it be love?" he asked, stepping forward and taking her hand.

"Oh, this feeling we have!"

"Must be love," she confirmed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"STOP IT, STOP IT, _STOPIT!"_ the director shouted, waving his copy of the script.

Zen took a step back in surprise. What happened? He thought it was perfect.

"You stepped in too late. I want you to step in RIGHT ON that bar's beginning-the _moment_ before 'This feeling we have!'"

Zen took a sip from his water bottle, wiping his forehead. His phone buzzed.

Jumin Han: _Zen, get on the messenger. It's urgent._

 **Luciel Choi**

"It's done, V," Seven said. "The app should be completely, one-hundred percent safe now." He leaned back in his chair.

 _Finally. . . I can take a moment to relax,_ he thought, stretching. When was the last time he'd eaten a proper meal, or been able to get a good night's rest?

He looked at the clock.

 _11:11 A.M.,_ it read.

 _"Eleven eleven, make a wish!"_ a voice echoed in his mind.

 _Old memories. Dead memories._

"I wish I could get a good nap," he yawned. "Maybe I should treat myself for getting this work done early."

The screen on his computer went black.

"What?" he muttered, shooting up in his seat.

Green code began to flash up on his computer.

His eyes narrowed. "No. Nonono. I just-" He leaned forward, tapping furiously on his keyboard.

Finally, a message appeared on his screen.

 **SAEYOUNG CHOI. YOU ABANDONED ME.**

Bright red text flooded his screen, followed by a last message:

 **IT'S TIME TO PAY.**

The screen went blank. Something in the computer sparked.

"No. . ." Seven murmured. "I didn't abandon you. You were supposed to be happy. You shouldn't remember me.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. . ." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 1 - How It's Played

**Note:** If you read this on Wattpad, you can see it with the actual emojis placed. I'm unable to copy/paste/upload emojis to the file here on , sadly. But if you don't mind, then please, carry on!

* * *

Chapter 1

How It's Played

 **Enju Hyung**

"What?" I muttered, tapping my phone screen. I'd just been playing a visual novel on it- _Amnesia: Memories_ was the title-and it had suddenly blacked out.

"I'd just left the Joker World, too. . ." I lamented, holding down the power button. I looked behind me, searching for the charger cord.

I reached for it behind the couch, but it was too far. "Hng," I grunted, reaching farther and farther.

As I plugged in the charger, I heard the familiar tone of my phone booting up. A notification popped up in the top left corner of the screen.

 _Google Play has successfully downloaded (0== )8A & !_

 _What in the world?_ I thought, confused out of my mind. I tapped the notification.

The screen flashed for a moment, turning dark.

"Not again. . ." I complained.

The screen displayed a single word:

 _WELCOME!_

 _What?_ I thought. A new screen loaded up, displaying a logo:

 _✥ RFA - Rika's Funding Association✥_

 _Who the hell is Rika?_ I wondered furiously.

* * *

 _Enju has entered the chatroom._

 **Yoosung** **:** [CRYING EMOJI]

 **Yoosung** **:** I'm sorry! I left my phone at home and I didn't get the message until now;;

 **Yoosung** **:** But what's this about an important message?

 **Jumin Han:** 1) You're late to the conversation.

 **Jumin Han:** 2) It seems to be a false alarm.

 **Jumin Han:** And to answer your question, Zen, it's not nepotism, actually. It's recruiting.

 **ZEN:** The difference being. . . ?

 **Yoosung** **:** I thought there was no difference? O.o

 **Jumin Han:** It's nepotism if you're hiring a friend and they're of no use.

 **Yoosung** **:** So badically what happpens to me if i don't get my grades uip.

 **ZEN:** Typo.

 **707:** Guys;; Someone's here;;;

 **Jumin Han:** Enju. . . ?

 **ZEN:** But Seven, didn't you just reinforce the security?;; And I thought it was a false alarm;;

 **707:** [CLUELESS EMOJI]

 **707:** Uhh. . . U have a bad connection. Please leave a message at the beep!

 **Jaehee Kang:** . . .

 **ZEN:** ;;;; Dude;; c'mon

 **Jumin Han:** . . .

 **Yoosung** **:** Seven, you're on a  messenger app.

 **707:** BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

* * *

I laughed quietly, watching their conversation.

* * *

 **Jumin Han:** Quit messing around. This is serious.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I am always prepared to call the police, Mr. Han.

 **Jumin Han:** Thank you. But I do not think that will be necessary, Assistant Kang.

 **Jumin Han:** Tell me who you are. If you do not, there will be dire consequences. How did you get here?

 **Yoosung** **:** Seven, weren't we the only ones able to download the app?

Enju: . . . Hello?

 **ZEN:** GAAHHHHH! **IT _TALKED!_ ;;**

 **707:** It's surprisingly fluid for a bot. . .

 **707:** U'd confess if it was one of u on a 2nd phone, right?

 **Jumin Han:** I hardly ever use this phone in the first place. What makes you think I'd have a second?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han hardly gives me time to breathe, much less participate in these chatrooms. Why on Earth would I do it two phones at a time.

 **Yoosung** **:** Nope. I spent all my money on a gaming computer for LOLOL.

 **Enju:** Ehm.

 **Enju:** You know I can see your entire conversation, right?

 **Jumin Han:** . . .

 **Jumin Han:** Who let you voice an opinion?

 **ZEN:** Maybe it's one of my fangirls!?

 **ZEN:** [WINKY EMOJI]

 **Jaehee Kang:** It'd be quite the intense fangirl to hack into the RFA's server.

 **ZEN:** You never know ^^

 **Jumin Han:** . . .

 **Jumin Han:** I think I'm going to be sick.

 **707:** Somebody call V

 **707:** My hands r shaking as I hack

 **Enju:** Who's V?

 **707:** The evil mastermind.

 **Jaehee Kang:** [EXASPERATED EMOJI]

 **Jaehee Kang:** He's our boss, of sorts. The head of this organization.

 **Enju:** Boss? For what?

 _V has entered the chatroom._

 **ZEN:** I just got off the phone with V. He should be logging in any second, now.

 **V:** Too late.

 **V:** I'm already here.

 **707:** Well, we've got a bit of an issue here. Someone's hacked into the chatroom;;

 **V:** I can see that.

 **707:** Oh

 **707:** Hacker's a pretty cute girl lol

 **ZEN:** So it IS a fangirl? ^^^

 **ZEN:** [WINKY EMOJI]

 **Yoosung** **:** [SHOCKED EMOJI]

 **Yoosung** **:** How did a fangirl get in here?! ;;

 **707:** U have super hacker fangirls? lol that's pretty intense

 **V:** That's not important at the moment, Luciel.

 **V:** Enju, who are you? Where did you get this app?

 **Enju:** I didn't get this app. I was playing a game, my phone crashed, I booted it back up, and here I am.

 **Jumin Han:** Direct. I like that.

 **V:** Well, Enju, you should know that your very being here is a very serious matter.

 **Enju:** I figured as much, considering the reaction I've got.

 **707:** Well considering the situation

 **707:** Enju, u've got to answer this question

 **Enju:** What?

 **707:** this is a very important question.

 **707:** U must answer correctly

 **Enju:** Uh. . .

 **707:** Enju. . .

 **707:** [FANCY TEXT] **ENJU, WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

 **Enju:** . . .

 **Yoosung** **:** [SHOCKED EMOJI]

 **Jaehee Kang:** [BREAK GLASSES EMOJI]

 **Jumin Han:** [SIGH EMOJI]

 **Jumin Han:** Luciel, this is not a joke.

 **V:** Enju, someone has downloaded onto your phone an app that allows you to access the private chatroom of a powerful organization called the RFA.

 **Enju:** Powerful organization? RFA?

 **Jumin Han:** Rika's Fundraising Association.

 **Jumin Han:** As you can guess by the title, it's a fundraising organization.

 **707:** brilliant deduction, Sherlock

 **Jumin Han:** [SIGH EMOJI]

 **707:** [SHOCKED EMOJI]

 **707:** Mr. Han used an emoji! Twice! U aren't hacked, r u?!

 _Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._

 **V:** Back to the point.

 **V:** Since you've found your way to the chatroom, we have two options.

 **V:** Enju, will you join the RFA?

 **Enju:** Is this the kind of situation in which I say no and you have to kill me?

 **Jumin Han:** That's your choice to make.

 **Enju:** . . . I'm in.


End file.
